Graduation day part 2 rewrite
by buffyangelinfinitdesire
Summary: Buffy stands up for herself and whistler steps in. Angel sees reason. rated because i don't know what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to the talented but EVIL Joss Whedon.

She saw him there, standing in a smoke, a scene straight out of a cheesy romance novel, and something inside her snapped. She ran towards him, using slayer speed to her advantage, "Angel!', she grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face her.

"Buffy, I told you I didn't want to do this", he said, his eyes pleading with her not to make this harder.

"I figure if you don't have to respect my wishes, I don't have to respect yours."

Angel looked at her, confused, "what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you deciding what's best for me! I'm eighteen, I can vote, I can join the army, I'm pretty sure I can choose who I want to be with. Not to mention the fact that I've been responsible for the whole freaking world since I was fifteen. I decide what's best, not you, not my mother, not Giles or Willow or Xander. ME. And I decided that you are what's best for me."

Angel just stood there in deep thought, had he disregarded her opinion, belittled her as she'd said? On the other hand she was only a teenage girl, how could she know what she wanted five years from now? She did, however, have a point she wasn't like other girls her age, she was responsible for about 6 billion people. But that didn't change the fact that she deserved better than him. She deserved someone who could make love to her, give her children, grow old with her. She deserved a normal life.

"But…"

"But nothing! I told you that strong was fighting, so be strong and fight for us. We can try to work around the curse, but even if we can't it's a moot point because I don't want anyone but you to ever touch me like that."

"It doesn't change anything; you deserve someone who can give you a normal life. I can't."

"Angel", she whispered sadly, and then quickly going back to yelling, "You're an idiot! I will NEVER have a normal life, and I don't want one if you aren't in it. I don't give a damn about picnics or any of that, so if you want to leave you're gonna have to come up with better excuses to be a coward!"

Angel was taken aback 'coward?'

"you heard the girl", a voice neither of the lovers recognized immediately. Angel turned around to see an infuriatingly cocky midget behind him, "whistler." Angel greeted, confusion evident in his tone.

AN: OOOOOOOOOOOH cliff hanger!! Review or you'll never know what happens. (Evil laugh)


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: "Angel", she whispered sadly, and then quickly going back to yelling, "You're an idiot! I will NEVER have a normal life, and I don't want one if you aren't in it. I don't give a damn about picnics or any of that, so if you want to leave you're gonna have to come up with better excuses to be a coward!"_

_Angel was taken aback 'coward?'_

"_You heard the girl", a voice neither of the lovers recognized immediately. Angel turned around to see an infuriatingly cocky midget behind him, "whistler." Angel greeted confusion evident in his tone._

Buffy, only now recognizing the strange little man, finally spoke. "The offer to tear out your ribcage and make you wear it as a hat still stands if you plan on being cryptic."

"And again with the imagery!"

Buffy took a threatening step forward.

He raises his hands in surrender, "okay, okay, no need to get violent. I'm here because frankly, he(gestures to Angel) is, like you said, being a coward.", he sighs, "look kid, you're the strongest slayer that has ever been or will ever be, but even you have a breaking point, and him leaving is the catalyst that sets off a long line of tragic events that turn your life into a living hell, gives you a taste of heaven, then puts you right back in hell. Over and over again. What amazes me is that, even after you break, even after you have nothing left to fight for you keep fighting, but you lose that spark that makes you invincible, and I can't let that happen, because the world needs one slayer. THE slayer, not a shell of THE slayer. You need him, not to protect you, because you could kick his ass, but to make you want to fight. Also I've noticed that when someone takes, or even insults Angel you, you beat the crap out of 'em and that's just funny to watch."

"At least it wasn't cryptic"

"What about the curse? It's too risky."

"The curse is a non-issue, when the little witch re-did the curse she unknowingly left out the clause"

"So Angel can't ever lose his soul again?", the slayer asked overjoyed by this unexpected turn of events.

"Nope"

The slayer turned to her mate, "come on Angel", she grabbed his hand, "let's go home"

He made no sound, but didn't resist when she dragged him back towards her friends.

"Hey Buffster, I see dead boy is here to stay.", Xander, while not particularly thrilled by this didn't seem surprised at all

Buffy raised her eyebrows in suspicious curiosity, "you don't seem too shocked, what gives?"

" I might of summoned a really short, annoying, yet helpful demon."

"But why would you do that? You hate Angel"

"yeah, I really do, but I don't hate you, and I saw how miserable you were and I decided if he makes you happy, I can accept that.", Xander said, unhappy to confess his true intentions in front of Angel.

"Thank you", Buffy whispered as she hugged her male best friend.

"uhm, as much as I hate to break up this touching seen, does anyone else REALLY want to get out of here?

Everyone agreed with Cordelia.

Yet another sign of an apocalypse.

* * *

next chapter: Buffy's mother reacts to the news

reveiw or i will lose the will to type!


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after prom:

Joyce walked across the hall to wake her daughter, Buffy time for", she stopped as she saw Angel in bed with her daughter. Had rational thought entered into her head she would've realized that they were both fully clothed, and he didn't look evil, so they probably hadn't done anything. Rational thought was nowhere near the Summers' household.

"Buffy!", she yelled.

She shot up in bed, "Mom!", she looked over to where Angel was sitting realization along with panic struck her features. "This REALLY isn't what it looks like."

"It _looks_ like there's a vampire in bed with my daughter!"

"Well maybe it is what it looks like, but nothing happened"

"I can see that!"

"Then why are you so upset?" , the slayer asked, genuinely confused.

"Because he was supposed to leave!"

Angel's eyes went wide; this wasn't going to end well

Buffy stood up, eyeing her mother suspiciously, "How did you know that? I never told you."

"I did it for your own good Buffy. You're just a girl, you don't know what's best for you"

"How dare you?! You had no right to interfere like that!"

"I am your mother, I can interfere however I see fit!"

"You aren't my mother! Mothers don't kick their children out because they have to save the world. Mothers don't believe their crazy Robot boyfriend over their own daughter. Mothers don't try to burn their kid's at the stake!", she yelled, "I am eighteen years old. I can do whatever I want and there isn't a thing you can do about it."

"You're living under my roof, if you don't want to live by my rules you can just get out!"

"Fine", she stated calmly, "I'll move in with Angel"

Said Vampire liked that idea, but was far too afraid of the women to voice any opinions. He settled for watching the encounter like a tennis match, his eyes darting back and forth between the players.

"You'll do no such thing. I forbid it!"

"Have you not been listening? I'm eighteen; there isn't anything you can do about it!"

"Fine. Pack your bags. I want you out in an hour" and with that said she slammed the door.

Buffy burst into tears.

"Buffy, shh. Don't cry"

"Angel, I can't believe her!" she sniffled, "why didn't you tell me it was her that told you to leave?"

"I didn't think it mattered at the time. I was wrong, I should have listened to what you wanted, not your mother."

"Are you okay with me moving in with you? Last time I asked for a drawer you almost left town."

"I'm more than just okay with it. I was going to ask you to move in with me when you started college"

"I love you"

"I know"

And Buffy moved in to Angel's mansion, and Joyce got killed by vampires.

The end


End file.
